


Make me yours

by Thatcandycanekid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Clothing Kink, Cock Slut, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Puppy Play, Rimming, S&M, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submissive Character, Underage Sex, Underage Zayn, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, cum slut, degrading, dub-con, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcandycanekid/pseuds/Thatcandycanekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a quiet boy at school. He is smart and cute. Not someone who gets into trouble at all. But he has secrets that he hopes no one will find out. When his older step brother throws a party at their house. He encounter's Harry, the most popular guy in school, and his life changes. </p><p>This was a request. Very dirty so be warned. Taking suggestions. Enjoy pretties :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty

Zayn had secrets. They were not apparent in his behaviour and his small voice but there were well... _certain_ things that he liked that he really should not. This proved to be a problem especially today. Louis, his fun loving step brother, had decided that Friday night was the perfect time to through a **massive** party in the house. Zayn was not happy about it but it made sense. Their parents were away for the week and the holidays had just begun so there really should not be any problem with him doing so. Zayn's concern was there were things he was planning on doing and he does not want to be seen by anyone whilst doing it. The most popular people at his school were in the house making so much noise Zayn could hardly think. But luckily, the house was large so Zayn wandered up to his room at the very top of the house closing the door behind him. He decided it was time to make himself pretty.

Removing all of his clothing, Zayn walked to his bed bending down to remove a small brown box from underneath. He sat on the floor and removed a black mini skirt, a hot pink belly top and a bag of makeup. Zayn headed to his bathroom and got dressed pulling the tights clothes on and moving to do his make-up. Something about the eyeliner and the bright red lipstick just sparked something inside of him every time he saw them. He took the eyeliner and wrote ' _ **SLUT**_ ' across his flat stomach, big and bold. Looking over himself, Zayn decided he was complete and slipped out of the bathroom getting on a pair of red high heels he had stolen from his mother a while back. He turned on his laptop going to the camera and started to take some pictures of himself. This was something that he had been doing for a while. Dressing up, taking pictures of himself looking like a whore and then posting them online usually on his Tumblr letting older men stare at his body. He was not quite sure way he loved it so much but he did. The comments he got, the way he felt, the fact that he knew what he was doing was so very wrong...it was just all so good. Zayn went to his drawer and pulled out a rather large sized dildo. Most adults could not take this size but Zayn could. He loved it and owned no toys under the size of 9 inches. Zayn pushed the record button on his laptop and slowly pushed the large toy into him. He quickly adjusted moaning and pinching his pert hard nipples.

He was so absorbed in what he was doing he did not even notice the door opening a crack. Harry styles, captain of the football and rugby team, stood at the door with it just slightly open so he would be able to see where the moaning was coming from. What he saw shocked him but also, instantly hardened his cock. Zayn, his best friend's baby brother, bouncing widely on a dildo...a very large dildo for that fact. He looked gorgeous and when Harry saw what he had written across his stomach he nearly came right there. He was turning 19 and Zayn had...well just turned 16. Lusting over him was wrong but he simply could not help himself but stare.

Once Zayn had finished with his video Zayn pushed the dildo into himself fully so that is acted like a plug and lay down on his bed with his legs spread wide. He post all his pictures and videos then placed his laptop beside him and start stroking his cock. "I'm such a slut. A filthy little cock slut" Zayn moaned lowly his words going straight to his cock "Such a dirty slut, I'll take anything in my hole" He gasped pushing the dildo a little further in his ass.

Harry was fixed still. There was no way he could miss this. He stroked his erection slowly watching Zayn more closely "Want big man cock in my baby holes" he groaned closing his eyes "Y-Yeah. Spank me daddy. I've been a naughty boy"

Harry could no longer resist himself and walked slowly into the room closing the door behind him silently. He then proceeded to walk to the bed "Show me your hole slut" Harry purred bending by him.

Zayn gasped looking up at quickly and finding the gaze of Harry styles looking back at him. "Oh my g-g-gosh. I am so sorry. Please go" he said quickly sitting up. He had got hard at Harry's words but assumed he was joking.

Harry shook his head bending down to Zayn's face giving him a wet, hard kiss "I'm not going anywhere. I saw you and I want you bad. I will leave if you really want me to and won’t tell anyone but....if you want it. Get on the floor and get on your hands and knees"

Zayn moved to his hands and knees very quickly on the floor looking back at Harry. He needed this badly; he'd wanted it for so long. Harry moaned lowly and stripped locking the door "rim me" he sat on the edge of the bed spreading his legs widely. Zayn moved forward cautiously, his head between Harry's legs, and started licking at his hole wantonly. After about 10 minutes of this Harry stopped him pulling Zayn's hair so Zayn could begin sucking his cock.

Zayn deep throat him although he gagged a few times. He did not stop until Harry commanded him to. Harry looked down at Zayn's tear stained face. His eyeliner had run and his lipstick was smudged. Exactly how Harry liked it. He pulled Zayn onto the bed and life his top slightly to reveal his nipples. "Mm...Aren’t these so pretty" Harry pinched one of his hard and moaned as Zayn gasped out a moan. He smirked bending down to kiss him "Oh you are so pretty. Say thank you slut"

Zayn was breathing heavily arching his back at every touch. Harry's cock was bigger than anything he had ever taken and he was so excited for it "Thank you sir...Thank you master" Harry moaned lowly in his ear "I am going to cum now. On your face. Then you're going to lick it all up. Louis is going to go out for a week with Liam and I'm going to stay here and look after you okay slut? And you are going to be a good boy. I'm your master. I'm staying in the room next door. When I wake up I expect you to be giving me a blowjob got it?"

Zayn moaned as Harry spoke to him in a demeaning tone "Yes master. I'll be a good slut" Zayn wanted this bad. He wanted to Harry's sex toy for the week and he was going to love every second. Harry rubbed his cock over Zayn's wet lips with moaned "Smell my cock slut. Give it a kiss" He moaned as Zayn started making out with cock like a whore. He pinched Zayn's nipples making him cry repeatedly "tell me you love your Masters cock. You dirty tramp. You're a filthy little cock slut"

Zayn was moaning loudly kissing Harry's cock like it was another pair of lips. He was so hard over Harry degrading him. He sniffed his cock like a puppy practically drooling at the smell of sex and dirt. "I love my master’s cock. I am a slave to my master’s cock. A dirty tramp" Suddenly Harry came hard over Zayn's young face with a loud moan. He slapped Zayn's face with his cock and watched as Zayn licked up at the cum on his face.

He stood and pulled on his top quickly "Give me a kiss" he smirked and spread his ass.

Zayn's breath hitched and moved over to him kissing the ring of muscle wetly with a low moan then pulling back.

Harry finished getting dressed and gave Zayn a quick kiss "You can't cum till tomorrow understood? I'll see you tomorrow pretty"

Zayn nodded his head the toy still deep between his legs. "Yes master. I'll see you in the morning" After they said bye Zayn switched the light off and got into his bed not changing, leaving himself looking like a worn our whore. Looking pretty.


	2. Your puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this chapter in bits. Sorry for really late reply!

Zayn woke up at 7:30. Because he knew that Louis had already left. Getting out of the bed, Zayn walked over to his full length mirror and stared at himself. He still had the word printed on his stomach just a tad bit smudged and his makeup was smudged. He took in the smell of cum on his face getting a little hard at the thought of the previous night.

Harry would probably be up soon and Zayn knew that he needed to wake up to his cock being worshiped by Zayns hot mouth. Zayn picked some clothes getting into the bathroom and showerd quickly. Afterwards he got dresed in skimpy dress that you'd only expect a hooker to where. He did his makeup again writing 'Puppy' across his forehead and putting a collar on. Zayn looked over himself moaning at what he saw them headed over to Harrys room.

Harry was laying on the bed with the cover half on the floor still fast asleep. Zayn smirked and decided to take the opportunity. Zayn moved up on the bed slowly so he did not disturb Harry. Zayn moved his blanket to the floor careful not to wake him and spread Harry's legs open a little bit. Taking a deep breath Zayn lowered his head onto Harry's cock pushing it to the back of this throat. He was still shocked that he'd found himself like this but he loved every second. Zayn stroked Harry's balls pushing his head on Harry's cock as far as he could go. 

About 5 minutes in, Harry began to stir and Zayn suddenly felt a hand clasp a handful of his hair. Looking up, he saw Harry looking down at him with his eyes black with lust. Harry pulled Zayn off his cock and pulled him up so that Zayn with straddling his hips. 

"Hey baby" Harry purred running his hands over Zayn's dress. "You look gorgeous" he smirked slightly.

Zayn blushed bending to kiss him. "Thank you master" Zayn spread his legs slightly wider for him. "May I please you?" 

Harry let out a shaky breath and nodded "You better" he smirked pushing Zayn to his knees and then spreading his own legs. "Rim me slut" he smirked.

Zayn did not try and get too comfortable just interested in the task ahead as he parted Harry's cheeks and slowly began to lick at the sensitive hole. After a few moments Zayn dived his tongue into the tight ring of muscle purring as he essentially fucked Harry with his tongue. 

Harry groaned squirming on the bed as his moans ranged from grunts to possessive growls. "You fucking whore, I knew you would love this...that's it go deeper" he groaned pushing Zayn's head further in between in his ass. Harry tugged Zayn's hair hard so he went onto all fours after a while of rimming. "I want to see how committed my precious little slut is too me."

Zayn nodded slowly not completely sure what Harry meant but he had a good enough idea. He got up in a puppy position and barked looking up at Harry. "You are my master and you can do whatever you want to me." Zayn kissed Harry's inner thigh spreading his own legs before looking back up at him. "I am your slut, your whore...your puppy. I want to serve you and pleasure you in anyway you want" he then bent down kissing from Harry's knee down his foot. Kissing the tip of his foot softly. 

Harry moaned stroking his cock. "Hmm that is what you want whore? You want your master to treat you like the slut you are?" 

Zayn loved the humiliation if he was completely honest with himself. It was something he thrived on. Something that drove him insane with lust. "Yes master. Please use me as you see fit" 

Harry smirked at his little puppy grinning at the thought that this was his best friend's brother. Step brother. But they were still brothers. "On the bed. Roll over onto your back slut and look up at me" He said quickly and then sat with a smirk and Zayn did the motions quickly. Harry then moved to straddle Zayn's waist and began to grind against the younger boy. "Have you ever heard of...milking whore?" Harry purred in his ear. 

Zayn shook his head not wanting to sound dumb because he instantly assumed that he was talking of milking a cow. "No master. I do not know what milking is" 

That prompted an idea for Harry and he was going to have great fun with Zayn today. "Well...imagine that you are a cow...and I need to take milk from you...how would you suggest I do it?" he smirked twisting Zayn's nipple harshly. 

Zayn then let out a loud moan and arched his back. "I...erm...my cock?" he groaned. "You would milk my cock master" Zayn moaned now thinking more about the idea of letting Harry 'milk' him all day. 

"What a good idea I think that would be an appropriate thing to do." Harry then grabbed both Zayn's nipples moaning softly in his ear. "I am going to use you over...and over....and over again today. And you are going to love every single second of it" 

Zayn did not even think it through as the words "Yes master. I am going to love every second of it" had already existed his mouth.


	3. Whip me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah I have been away for AGES. But i've decided that maybe short but frequent chapters are better.
> 
> TW: Pain!Kink

Harry did plan on making sure that Zayn came to the point where Harry thought fit but firstly he had a kink for punishment that he needed to try out on Zayn. He would need to punish Zayn when he did bad things and thus Harry came up with the idea for exploring punishments with Harry. 

Zayn was still on the bed awaiting instruction as Harry slipped a blindfold on him and transported him to another room. A much colder one it felt like. Zayn could feel what felt like a leash being attached to the collar on him as he was placed on the floor and then the blinfold was removed. He knew that they were still in the house but he honestly had no idea what room they were in. There were...dildos, whips, clamps and all sorts of things on shelves and cupboards around the room. "Where are we master?" He asked as he saw Harry standing by his side. 

Harry smirked bending down by his lovely puppy stroking Zayn's hair. "We are on your brother's floor. Don't you think you are the only one with this little secret slut" he chuckled and then sat on a nearby bed motioning Zayn to crawl over to the bed. Harry had a single whip in hand a dark smirk on his face. 

Slowly, Zayn crawled towards the bed shaking his hips from side to side as he kept a firm gaze on his master, Harry. When he got to the bed Zayn lowered his head getting into his sexy, little puppy position. 

"Good boy. You have permission to look up at me whore." Harry pet Zayn's head happy to see that he was being very obedient. Ready to play with me now? I am going to use the whip on you okay? If it gets too much for you I need you to say the safe word which is pineapple got it slut?" Harry ran the whip over Zayn's ass and struck him with the whip to see how he would react to it. 

Letting out a loud moan, Zayn quickly nodded. "Yes master, please whip your dirty whore" he said lustfully to Harry as he raised his head to meet his master's gaze. Zayn then changed his position for Harry so that he had better access by turning around so that his face was pressed up against the floor and his ass was sticking up in the direction of Harry. This was something Zayn had wanted to try for a very long time and the slut in him was begging for Harry to whip for as if he were a slave to Harry. 

Harry was pleased with the reaction he had received from Zayn and subsequently began to whip him again making Harry count each one of the stroke that he was delivering. 

Zayn squirmed moaning louder as he was struck repeatedy by the thick whip. The burning sensation that he got each time he was hit went straight to his cock. "Harder master please, I beg you to whip me more" he groaned sticking his ass further and parting his legs. 

Harry struck Zayn's asshole getting a loud pleasured scream from Zayn as he came down harder on Zayn. "This what you want you filthy whore? You little pain slut." 

Zayn nodded fast panting and grunting as he really were a puppy. "Yes master. Your filthy whore wants you to use him" he panted licking his lips as his head was pushed further on the floor. 

Harry moaned and began to whip him harder and faster until Zayn's ass was bright red. He then dropped the whip bending to rub his ass. "You really like being whipped don't ya' slut?" Harry smirked and then slapped his ass. "You like being slapped too" he chuckled when he heard Zayn moan. "Hmmm what should I do with you slut" Harry smirked rubbing his cock against Zayn's face. 

Zayn moaned at the feeling of his stinging ass. "Whip me" he purred looking up at him.


End file.
